Alternate Beginning
by isayLOL
Summary: What would have happened if Percy went to camp-half blood when he was only eight and meets certain people before they turn their back on gods. Rated T for later. Pairings not set one more chapter until i set them.
1. conversation with mum

**This is my 1st story go easy on me and English is not my first language.**

**This is an AU story. So the plot and characters might change a bit.**

**Some of the characters might be OC.**

**(Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me and I make no profit with this story)**

'My name is Percy Jackson and nothing in my life is normal. I found this the hard way. I am currently eight years old and I have been kicked out from 3 schools so far. Weird things happen to me all the time but no one believes me except my mother.

Today is my eight birthday and my mother and I are in a cheap restaurant enjoying it away from my stepfather Gabe. Just that name makes me chill inside .How I hate that Pig but my mother just doesn't listen to me and break up with him .I have asked my mum many times but she says "it isn't time yet ,someday I will tell you the reason". There might be an reason but it doesn't mean I need to like it.

"Percy" said my mum with an serious look "I need to talk to you about something concerning your father"

"Ok mum what is it "

"You are not normal Percy" seeing my look she adds "and it doesn't mean it's a bad thing either."

Now I am weired many people's have told me I am not normal with my ADHD and dyseria(can't even spell it ) but my mum is one who always said nothing now she is telling me I am not normal this is serious did I got expelled before joining the school?

My mom continues "Some peoples are coming to take you to a camp tomorrow you will get your answers their son"

"What answers mom?" I said

"About your dad sweetie" she said

"My dad? But isn't he dead"

"No he isn't and I can't tell you anymore than that, all will become clear when you reach the camp "

"Ok mum"

Then it was getting pretty late so we went to our house where we are living with that miserable Gabe .

Sleep didn't came easy that night I thought about what my mother said and going to the camp she made it look like it was an goodbye like she won't see me again. I thought about my dad what will I get that will make it clear about my dad? Did someone found him at the sea and brought him at that camp? Thinking this all I drifted to sleep.

Next morning Gabe went to somewhere with his friends and it was only me and my mum when the doorbell rang and I went to get it there were 2 guys and a beautiful girl .The girl's hair was black and her eyes were chocolate brown she was very cute though and was smiling gently to me and two guys looked like they were twins but might have been sibling and they were grinning at me they were tall and skinny with a mop of brown curly hair and all were around my age.

"Hello are you Percy?"Said the girl

"Yes who are you? Are you from that camp?"

"Yes we are my name is Travis and that's my brother Connor." Said one of the guys who was Travis "And that is Silena"

After the introduction and teary goodbye to my mother we set out for the camp which was called camp-half blood according to Silena.

**Love it?hate it? Review so i can make it better. **


	2. First day at camp

After 5 minutes in taxi I couldn't stop myself from asking Silena,"Where is camp half blood? Do we have swimming pool there?"

"Long Island, New York and no we don't have swimming facilities though we have a beach nearby."

"So what do we do in camp? Why didn't teachers came to pick me up?"

"We do many activities I might give you a tour afterwards" Silena said with a smile and I couldn't help but think she was avoiding my question about what we do and my expression should have shown it cause she added "you'll know when you see it"

"I'll tell you bro we got a big dark dangerous forest "said Connor

"Where there are monsters that would eat you alive" added Travis

"Though some might add some flavor by cooking you up no one can be sure of monsters" concluded Connor

I rolled my eyes thinking maybe I would have believed if made it a bit more believable

"Shut up idiots "said Silena with a stern expression "not until we cross the borders"

Now I am not a idiot but the expression in her face make me worry and I thought she wasn't the one to make a joke of a new innocent boy made me open my mouth again "WHOA!Wait we don't have monsters do we"

Silena didn't answer me and I looked toward the twins they were grinning mockingly at me and I let it slide for now thinking they were only pulling my leg. I didn't realize how wrong I was.

Silena stopped the cab in middle of nowhere and there was only a hill in some distance.

"Is this your camp with monsters?" I asked mockingly "who is going to come and eat me hydra"

Silena winced "Percy please shut up" Connor and Travis nodded

So we walked silently towards the hill and after some time we saw a pine tree and Connor shouted when we were near it "Make way for the brave Connor and Travis Stoll who slayed a drakon and rescued the fair maiden Silena and Percy"

I looked around and Silena said "Let's go meet Chiron and Mr.D and Percy please ignore whatever Mr.D says "

Then we walked through the volleyball court and entered the big house where I saw a middle aged man with a long beard playing cards with another person who screamed alcoholic by the way he looked he was eyeing me with a bored expression and went back playing his game

"I hope we didn't had any problems on the way "said the man with beard man

"No Chiron we didn't "said Silena

"How much does this young man know "asked Chiron again

"Nothing Sir "She answered

"Why don't you show him the orientation movie and answer his questions .Then you could leave him with Connor and Travis after the tour who would make him welcome at Hermes cabin"

After 2 hours I was sure I was going mad. The gods were real (plural).The gods of Olympians Zeus, Hades, Ares all real? and in US of all places but the biggest shock of the day was when Silena said,"Your dad is an immortal god Percy" seeing my face she added "No listen to me if you weren't a half blood you couldn't have crossed the borders ,nor we would have been notified of you"

"Who notified of me? Did my dad do it? When can I meet him?"I asked

She signed,"No Percy gods cannot interfere with us mortals your PE teacher informed about you to us he is a satyr like Grover he should have brought you to us but he got sidetracked in some other assignment and we volunteered to come with you"

I got introduced with Grover some time ago and he looked like …..a goat with a face when I asked what he was he told me he was a satyr and his job was to protect and bring young half blood inside of half blood hill and my hyperactive PE teacher Mr. Hedge was like Grover who was watching over me? This is weird I wonder if that is why he could run like hell and walk like a crippled.

"Come on I'll give you a tour Percy"

Then she took me to many places like amphitheater, climbing wall which had lava on the top of it, arena, forge where we met a friend of Silena called Charles Beckendorf who was a son of fire god Hephaestus then it was getting late so Silena told me the rest of the tour would be tomorrow morning so we went to the cabins where we spotted Connor and Travis with a guy a little older than me he looked at me and said "hello you must be the new kid Percy "I nodded he shook my hand and continued "Welcome to camp half blood and cabin eleven I am the senior counselor Luke "

"Okay Percy I'll see you later "said Silena"settle down and come to me or Luke if you have any problems "then she whispered in my ear "Hermes is also god of thieves "and walked away.

She was halfway through the other side of cabin when I remembered something and ran after her "I didn't asked who your godly parent is?"

"Aphrodite goddess of love and I am the senior counselor of cabin 10"

After Luke took me inside cabin eleven I saw it was pretty much crowded a guy asked me if I was determined or undermined I answered "undermined what about you?"

"Same here "he answered "I am Ethan Nakamura what is your name?"

"Percy Jackson "I said and added after a while "how long does it normally take for gods to claim us?"

"I don't know mate I have been here for 7 months and haven't been claimed yet .It feels like our parents don't care about us most of the times but we got each other and Luke is like an older brother to us "there was resentment when he talked about his godly parent but I let it slide.

"So I think being a son of all powerful Zeus would be good" I grinned but stooped seeing the look on Ethan's face.

He then told me about the promise of big three and Thalia daughter of Zeus and the reason why the cabin along with cabin three of Poseidon was empty. After which I prayed I wasn't son of Zeus or any other big three child at all it was a scary job to be. After which he explained to me other empty cabins which were of Artemis and Hera. But the real shock of the day was when he told me who MR.D was and his punishment .Damn what a shocker.

Then the horn sounded which was the signal for dinner as Ethan told me.

Dinner with Hermes cabin was in one word great we laughed, joked and made fun .looking around I saw Beckendorf with some muscular kids with grease still on their hands and Silena with some cute girls. There were others but I didn't give it any mind.

After dinner we went to Amphitheater where nightly sing-along took place and according to Ethan where end-of-camp ceremony also took place.

Lying on the bunk at the corner of cabin 11 I was happy that I found my place. In first time in my life glad I had ADHD and dyslexia. I was glad I had a friend at last along with Travis and Connor who were pretty cool. Luke was a nice and popular guy who I could count as I was told. With a smile on my face I slept thinking about a certain girl with chocolate brown eyes.


	3. Boring note that comes in every story

**WHO DO YOU WANT PERCY TO END UP WITH**

**BIANCA?**

**OR**

**SILENA?**

**Do u like it ? hate it? how can i improve it ?**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**I will update next chapter tomorrow**


	4. There is a green trident above my head

**Next chapter up but I am trying this for the first time and I know I sucked at the fight scene sorry I tried but I couldn't make it better maybe after some time I could do it a bit more better.**

**1 year later**

I have been in camp for 1 year now. At first I used to have some lessons with Malcolm from Athena cabin about Greek mythology until I could at least know the name of monster that would try to kill me but Malcolm tried drill me with all the info's maybe he thought i was one of his sibling but I couldn't take it all and that was what made it clear I wasn't a child of wisdom and thank god for that. I have seen their cabin and they have books, maps and all those geeky things everywhere which would have made me mad even before spending a week on that godforsaken cabin.

Apart from that I trained for sword fighting which is really my element. Now I am normally somewhat modest but sword fighting is my territory and I am very good at it. After only 3 months I was giving some older campers of Ares and Athena cabin run for their money. Only Luke and some senior campers from Athena and Ares cabin can beat me nowadays and I still haven't got a balanced sword though Charlie has told me he will try and make one for me.

Only other activity I excelled was canoeing, though don't even get me started at archery .Once Will from Apollo cabin was teaching me when I mishitted it completely and nearly cost him an eye and I am happy to say that Chiron hasn't called me again for archery training after that incident. Same thing can be said about forging after I tried it once Beckendorf politely asked me not to try and waste the metals used for forging.

I have been having fun at camp I sometimes hang out with Travis and Conner with my best mate Ethan and listen to their ramblings which would cheer anyone up. Also sometimes Silena would visit me when I am sitting at the beach at my spot whenever I want peace and when I am feeling i asked her why everyone at camp have particularly low opinion on children of Aphrodite and she told me it was because they weren't good at fighting,archery or forging and talking about powers of Aphrodite she added something about a charm-speaker which sounded cool but then told me it has to be someone powerful and she isn't one yet.

Though a thing has been bugging me since I came here. Its been over a year but I haven't been claimed yet. I was sure it was going to happen when I got the flag last time in capture the flag (which is the game we play at the camp every Friday where there are two teams and whoever gets the flag at first wins the game) and more because I held my ground against 2 people from Hephaestus's and 3 from Athena's cabin. It was even more frustrating to see some of the new campers being claimed. I know gods can be busy but can't they appear in two forms at once? How can they ignore their children's?

"You up for some sword training?" Asked Ethan my best mate and fellow undetermined camper from Hermes cabin.

"Yeah let's go I want to bust some head "I said

While making our way through the camp and towards the arena Connor and Travis came running towards us with their identical grins. Wait a sec I know what that grin doesn't mean anything good maybe they played some prank on Demeter's or Aphrodite's cabin.

"Guess what... we want to include you two on our next prank!"Asked Connor

I was about to deny it but Ethan spoke" ok I am bored what do we have to do?"

"You know the spear of Clarisse –"

"WHAT! You idiots no I am not touching that "I said and Ethan nodded

"Come on you just need to bring it to us and put it back" said Connor "Plus mate you are backing down from it? scared of a girly?Think about what fun it will be when we paint it pink"

Ethan then said "we'll do it" I cursed in Greek "σκύλα σκάσε"

After 30 minutes that is what I am currently doing .Sneaking inside the Ares cabin which might have already been a suicide but again stealing an item from their senior counselor. I took the spear which was beside her bed and let out a sign of relief then cursed Hades next second when the door opened and 5 guys including Clarisse came in.

We both froze.

It took them 3 second to figure it out but we were a second earlier to jump out of window.

"Get those thieving punks "Clarisse shouted

Then we ran through the mess hall and reached the beach which made me think we are done for because there was nowhere to run but the waters and they had cornered us.

"You think you could get away from us "said one of them

"Let's show them what we do to thieves "said another

Throughout all chaos I looked around and saw there was quite a gathering around us. I searched for the Stoll's brother and they were watching with everyone else and didn't make any move to rescue us along with Silena, Luke, Will and Malcolm. Nor did our cabin mates from Hermes cabin made any move.

"Any last word Perce" said Ethan

"If I went down I will go down fighting "I said

Just after I said that three of them charged two went for Ethan and one went for me and sliced with his sword. I was saved by my reflex and kicked him on his soft spot which made him let go of the sword which I grabbed and ran towards Ethan to help.

Before I reached towards Nathan Clarisse attacked me with two more campers at her flank .I jumped back from her electric spear thinking how I was going to survive this.

That was a bad idea because the camper I kicked got up and punched me on my back I took him out again with the sword on his head but it was all the distraction Clarisse needed because she electrocuted me with her spear.

DAMN why does it have to be electric.

Then Clarisse with her two goons started attacking me I parried the attack as best I could but i was on defensive . I wasn't going to survive for too long.

Then someone attacked me from behind and sliced my back 'damn after finishing with Ethan they should have came for me now I am done for five against one ,where the hell is Chiron when he is needed here '

I was bleeding from that cut on the back my shirt should have been soaked in blood because Silena shouted "Leave him that's enough" but Clarisse didn't because the next thing I knew she kicked in my ribs was I fell right into the water.

Then something happened I felt good like I could throw Clarisse ten feet away with my bare hands. The sword in my hand didn't even felt a bit heavier and my wound was numb.

I looked up and saw Clarisse kicking Ethan who was lying down and shouting "this is what happens if you try to steal from me".

So I did something unexpected I charged.

All the five campers around her came charging in while Clarisse kept a foot on Ethan's chest and looked at me with a bored expression.

I took down two campers with a single move. The third one sliced at me, I sidestepped and punched him in his head and he went down. fourth one was a bit experienced so it took me some time to disarm him .Then I was walking towards the fifth one when Clarisse said "leave him he's mine"

She charged with her five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light.

Time slowed down .I could see all the peoples around me even feel four of them behind my back who were down,even someone approaching who was very far away and looked like a dot. Then I understood what all the talk about battle reflexes was about and how ADHD and dyslexia helped in battle and prepared myself.

"Stop this it has gone too far "shouted someone I looked and saw it was Chiron who was the one approaching so I dropped the sword

"I would have beaten you like a pulp Prissy even your parent agree with me you are a loser or you would have been claimed"

I felt angry all of a sudden and my eyes narrowed at her.

All off a sudden there was a tug in my gut and a full wave of water came from the beach directly to Clarisse .She went down and everyone was looking at me in shock and muttering

Then the campers gasped seeing something above my head I looked and could make out a green trident hologram which was disappearing.

"But the oath"

"Can't be"

"It is determined," Chiron announced

All around me, campers started kneeling, even my friends and to my shock Ares cabin also followed.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God"

The only thing I could do was open my mouth in shock.

**I know I messed this up .Never done any fighting scene before so forgive REVIEW tell me what have I done wrong and I promise I would try to make it better next time.**

**BTW I just wanted to know the pairing romance won't happen until at least titan's curse.**

**There is a poll in my profile you can keep voting for about 1 week I guess.**

**:p**

**Thanks for reading **

**cya**


	5. We go on a rescue mission

**I do not own Percy Jackson even I want to.**

5 months after being claimed by my dad who is apparently the mighty sea god Poseidon I was the topic of discussion and campers looked at me at fear or awe. That didn't counted Ares cabin they still gave me murderous looks whenever they could. I was moved towards Poseidon cabin and was the High counselor for that cabin. It wasn't because I was older or more experienced it was because I was the only child of Poseidon and after living a year in Hermes cabin it sure was lonely. I missed the noises and laughter even pranks by Connor and Travis who haven't even played more that 1-2 pranks on me. Sure Ethan and Silena visited me and I spent my time with them every day but it wasn't like it was before.

That was why I was thinking about spending some time away from camp and living with my mom and joining some school for some months it would help to clear my mind.

But right now I needed to concentrate I was going on a rescue mission.

Yesterday a satyr called the camp while we were in a metting at big house and said he found two demigods and a monster in the same school. He even mentioned they were twins and then Mr.D surprisingly asked the name of the school he was scouting and after learning the name of the school he paled and said that there should be a rescue mission and appointed Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan and me for this mission. I was surprised and so were all of the campers .What could be so important that even the supreme god of wine would care about.

That was what I was doing now going to a school to rescue 2 demigods and a satyr from a monster with Annabeth and Luke.

"How long "Asked Luke to Annabeth she blushed and answered "We are nearly there"

I snickered seeing Annabeth blush and she did it every time Luke was around and I didn't knew the reason why she did so I asked Silena one day and she told me it will become clear when I get old and laughed .Yeah I'll tell you girls are weird.

After driving for some time Argus pulled up and Luke said to him "we'll be back after sometime wait for us right here."

We then started walking towards the school and Luke asked me "Are you worried Perce?"

"Y-Yes "I answered

Annabeth said coldly" oo the mighty son of sea god is afraid"

Luke then looked at her and said "Give it a rest Annabeth don't let those stupid rivalry regarding your stupid parents dictate your life."

Annabeth looked at Luke and surprised me by speaking with him with a harsh tone "My mom is not stupid". I silently agreed with her and kept my mouth shut .I've noticed this change on Luke after his dad asked him to do a mission for him. He was really pleased before leaving but when he returned from it with a deep cut on his face he was changed. Not only his looks but the way he spoke about all the gods even his dad were in hate filled voice while as he resented gods before he didn't hated them and I couldn't help but imagine what could have bought this drastic change into him.

We were outside the gates of the school where all the students were now as the bell rang and a boy ran towards us and I recognized him as one of the satyrs from camp half blood.

Annabeth said "hello hank .Where are they and have you talked with their mortal parent?"

Hank replied "Yes I have and today is the last day of school so the monster would surely try some tricks and there they are look there they are twins and their name is Pollux and Castor"

"Who is the monster?" asked Luke

"She is the science teacher "hank looked around and pointed to a middle aged women who was approaching the twins I said "Not looking good let's take them and run"

"What's the glory in that Perce let's kill the monsters that is what Heroes are for "said Luke

Annabeth said "No lets think it logically and if we could avoid any confrontations its good I agree with Percy. "She bit her lips after saying that

Luke looked at me and then again looked at Annabeth and said "It's really sad that you don't have trust in me anymore I didn't –" then we heard the scream and looked and surely the monster was changing in front of the twins .the monster was a beautiful women whose looked ageless and she was smiling showing her teeth .

"A vampire?"I said

"No not a vampire it's a momro the vampire came of legend because of mormo and empousa they are both created by Hecate. "Said Annabeth

I looked around and didn't saw Luke and started to panic Annabeth was doing the same thing and then Hank said" He's there"then we say Luke fighting with the monster. He was holding his ground quite well but Annabeth said "that idiot!We should go mormo don't attack alone they come in two or three the others should not be far away. "

"You take the kids and wait for us in the van I will help Luke finishing the monster and join you soon." Annabeth nodded and took the twins and Hank with her.

I went forward and I had a clear chance the monster was giving me the clear sight of its back so I took out my sword and charged but before I could disintegrate it I was attacked from behind and turned .SHIT! Two more monsters maybe I could have taken one and Luke one but three? I wish I had Annabeth now even if she was annoying sometimes.

Then they ran at me and I was on defensive .One of them sliced and said "You thought we would let you kill my sister Demigod" and lunged at me I sidestepped and drove the sword to her heart and she disintegrated.

"Well done Perce" said Luke who was still busy fighting with his mormo.

The good thing we only had two left and the bad thing was they were done playing around they looked enraged "I will show you what we do to bad children's "said the one and lunged at me I again tried sidestepping and jabbed my sword but she was waiting for it and caught it in her bare hands.

Then I started blocking the attacks my other hand was free and I thought when I get to camp I will train with two swords not one so I could have more freedom to attack. Then I felt pain and cursed myself I got distracted and the mormo had cut my palm and I dropped the sword as well and the mormo readied herself to pounce on me just then we heard a scream and looked at Luke who had apparently succeeded in killing the other mormo.

"Two of my sisters at least now I get to kill you" said the mormo and charged _the_ I knew I was dead Luke was running but he was too far away to reach me he shouted "NO PERCY MOVE" but I couldn't and then I heard a voice.

_The pond .call the water son it will aid you._

And then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the pond I am about to die it won't matter much I thought and felt a tug on my gut and but the blow never came I opened my eyes and saw a sight which I won't forget the water was forming a hand and it had caught the mormo and she was struggling to break free. Luke locked eye to me and said a single word "Together" then we charged and at the same time aimed her neck me from left and Luke from right there was a clang of swords in the between and the mormo evaporated.

3 hours after it all happened Luke just finished telling the story with the help of Annabeth and me to Mr.D and Chiron. Annabeth was looking at me with a shocked expression and awe and said "He is just as powerful as Thalia"

Luke said "No he is more Thalia couldn't have been able to do that when she was of his age."

Chiron said "I thought it would take you to be more matured to use those powers Percy now that we know them you should try and harness it more."

"Yes Chiron" I said and added "I would also like to change my fighting style I would like to fight with two swords"

Annabeth gasped and looked at me and said "you want to fight in dimachaerus style"

"Two swords? No Percy I cannot allow it would greatly weaken your defense in ancient times the military also didn't used it .It was only used by gladiator in Rome."

"Let the boy use two swords if that is what he wants it make him die earlier."

Chiron looked around at me and said "Do you really want it Percy"

"Yes sir "I said

"Ok Percy I will train you with two swords but it doesn't mean I have to like it"

**I know this chapter was shit but I didn't want to skip too much and make Percy look like he has done nothing.**

**Talking about two swords one would be Riptide which do you want to be other one?**

**He won't get them until the lightning thief**

**Next chapter will be of Percy going to his new school and after that he would go to Olympus on solstice with other senior campers. **

**I don't know when I would update next chapter though it could be around 2-4 days.**

**Thanks for reading**

**The voting right now is**

**Bianca: 7**

**Silena: 5**

**Other: 2**


End file.
